la muerte de kick
by luisangel.perez.756
Summary: en esta historia se muestra lo que paso en la carta del adiós de kick
1. Chapter 1

La muerte de kick

Kick al cumplir 18 había crecido ere más alto sus músculos habían crecido tenia lo necesario para irse al ejercito pero antes de irse tenía que asegurarse de tener un motivo para regresar (por que el nomas se iba a ir un tiempo y después iba a regresar para casarse con kendall), así que se dirigió a la casa de kendall pero no se dio cuenta de que adentro estaba Reynaldo así que toco el timbre y fue kendall quien le abrió

Kendall: que haces aquí clarence (haciendo señas para que se vaya)

Kick: kendall yo solo quería decirte que me iba al ejército y quería tener un motivo para regresar, pero veo que no lo tengo (dijo señalando el anillo que llevaba en su dedo)

Kendall: kick tú sabes que yo quiero casarme con Reynaldo y no hay otro hombre para mí (dijo con tristeza pues ella solo aparentaba ser feliz)

Kick: está bien kendall pero si algún día recibes una carta con esta letra no llores por mí y se feliz con Reynaldo mucha suerte para ustedes adiós kendall, Reynaldo

**EN EL MUELLE PARA EMBARCARSE HACIA EL EJERCITO**

Kick se estaba despidiendo de todos sus amigos en especial de gunther

Kick: nos vemos amigo aunque es probable que no regrese

Gunther: amigo hay otras formas de sacar lo que sientes

Kick: lo se amigó pero no quiero sufrir mas

Gunther : esta bien amigo sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo

Kick:gracias amigo

Gunther: vámonos, leo también viene con nosotros

Kick: gracias amigos

Leo: no hay de que amigo, de todas maneras para que quedarnos si no está nuestro acróbata cierto gunther

Gunther: cierto

Pues vámonos.

**Continuara…**

**Gracias por leer esta historia seria la primera parte de la carta del adiós de kick y esta es provable que no lleve canciones y es un regalo para ****temisttowski disfrutalo**

**Si quieres canciones pedirlas en los review**


	2. Chapter 2

La muerte de kick capítulo 2

Una vez en el barco leo, kick y gunther se dirigían al ejército no tardaron mucho en llegar allá una vez ahí los revisaron para ver si no tenían armas en sus mochilas , ninguno de ellos llevaba armas solo su ropa que fue desechada y cambiada por otra y a kick le hicieron quitar el casco, kick no contesto a eso y solo obedecio, todavía estaba herido por lo de kendall pero una voz conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos aquella voz que no había escuchado desde que tenía 12 0 13 la reconocio en cuanto la vio su pelo rojo e iba vestida como militar muchos se burlaban de que ella era mujer y era el capitán mientras que kick, gunther y leo solo se le quedaron viendo (gunther le hablo de scarlett a leo por eso la conoce)

Scarlett: muy bien gallinas a partir de hoy ustedes ya no podrán regresar a casa a menos que estén inválidos o les den de alta por desobedecer una orden de su general en este caso yo

Todos: si sr.

Scarlett: muy bien ahora el pasaje de lista

Todos : si sr.

Scarlett: …. Buttowski …..buttowski!

Kick: si sr.

Scarlet: paso al frente sr. Buttowski

Kick dio paso al frente para encontrarse con nada mas y nada menos que con scarlett rossetti quien tenia una sonrsia en su rostro

Scarlett: cuanto tiempo buttowski

Kick: com años no rossetti

Scarlett : calmado clarence

En ese momento scarlett voltea hacia atrás y sigue con el pase de lista a scarlett no le sorprendio nada que gunther siguiera a su amigo guntheer magnuson lo que si le sorprendio fue ver un nombre el cual no tenía puesto su apellido y ese nombre era el de leo

Scarlett: sr. Leo paso al frente

Leo : si sr.

En cuanto scarlett oyo aquella voz sintió que le temblaban las rodillas y casi se desmaya al verlo

Scarlett: por que no puso su apellido

Leo: no tengo uno

Scaarlett: no imprta invente uno o póngase cualquiera

Leo: esta bien soy leo buttowski a partir de ahora

Leo le sonrio a kick sabiendo lo que acababa de hacer, ahora el iva a ser técnicamente familia de kick

**CONTINUARA**

**BUENO E AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 2 DE LA MUERTE DE KICK, SI QUIEREN ALGO DE ROMANCE ENTRE LEO Y SCARLETT FAVOR DE HACERMELO SABER Y KICK TODAVIA TIENE COMO 5 CAPITULOS DE VIDA.**


	3. Chapter 3

La muerte de kick capítulo 3

Kick seguía pensando en por que kendall había preferido a Reynaldo al igual que, que hacia scarlett en el ejército y porque era capitán hasta que la voz de la última lo saco de sus pensamientos

Scarlett: todos van a correr 39 millas a excepción de buttowski leo, venga aquí sr. Buttowski

Leo: si sr.

Scarlett: venga necestio hablar con usted después regresara a sus ejercicios

Leo: de que quería hablarme sr.

Scarlett: digame buttowski leo que hace aquí kick buttowski

Leo: esta aquí por que quiere olvidar que le rompieron el corazón además según el, ya no tiene motivo para regresar

Scarlett: adivino ese corazón roto es debido a kendall perkins no es verdad

Leo: si sr., vera cuando yo llegue a mellowbrook hace 1 año kick y kendall estaban discutiendo entonces me acerque a ver que era lo que pasaba y kick fue el único que me hablo pero yo le pregunte quien era y kick me respondio que era la policía de la diversión y yo pregunte la policía de la diversión por que y el me dijo que por que ella era una aburrida entonces tuve una idea los llevaría a tocar a mi casa para que kick cantara y se llevaran mejor y lo logre (esta historia la subiré luego)con trabajo pero lo logre y conforme kick cantaba mas kendall le hablaba mas y discutían menos, hace una semana kick gunther y yo estábamos planeando venirnos al ejercito pero kick quería un motivo para regresar pero cuando volvió a donde estábamos djo esta bien nos vamos pero yo no regreso a mellowbrook por nada del mundo.

Scarlett ya estaba durmiendo cuando leo había terminado de contar lo que le paso a su amigo acróbata e inclusive estaba babeando al tipo anime con un globito con varias zzzzz adentro de el al darse cuenta de esto leo agarra una cubeta con agua fría y se lo hecha encima a su superior (scarlett en caso de que no pongas atención)y scarlett pego un brinco de aquellos como un gato solo que ella no se quedo pegada en el techo y asoto en el piso

Scarllett: es por eso entonces ay que hacer que kendall salga de su mente o si no se va a morir ay que ponerle un entrenamiento mas duro y dificil de lo normal para que la olvide y no muera y que paso con jackie

Leo: a ella es novia de gunther debido a una obsesion con los vikingos y la comida

Scarlett: gracias por contestar a mis preguntas sr. Leo puede retirarse a hacer sus ejercicios

Leo: si sr.

(Con kick empieza corazón herido de saratoga)

Pensamientos de kick

Por que kendall por que escogiste a Reynaldo en vez de a mi y por que no querias que estuviera ahí te abran obligado a casarte, no lo se pero el daño esta hecho y tu te vas a casar con Reynaldo asi que no voy a regresar a mellowbrook y voy a hacer lo imposible para olvidarte

(saliendo de los pensamientos de kick)

Gunther: amigo que tienes estas demasiado distraído

kick :nada amigo es solo que todavía no supero lo de kendall

gunther: ay amigo ojala pudiera ayudarte, tengo una idea y si tocamos algo y cantas para sacar tu tristeza

kick: gran idea amigo, hablale a leo necesito canciones para liberarme

gunther : si leo ven inmediatamente con tu bajo vamos a romper muichas ventanas

leo: voy para alla

**CONTINUARA**

**AQUÍ EL TERCER CAPITULO DE LA MUERTE DE KICK**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4 DE LA MUERTE DE KICK**

(**ESTE CAPITULO SE CENTRA EN KENDALL Y REYNALDO ES EL CAPITULO QUE MAS ODIO POR QUE ES EL QUE MAS TRABAJO ME HA COSTADO HACER HASTA EL MOMENTO, PERO ES PARTE DE LA HISTORIA ASI QUE AQUÍ ESTA)**

Reynaldo: kendall cariño ay que preparar las cosas para la boda

Kendall: Reynaldo no voy a hacer nada que tenga que ver con la boda hasta que tenga noticias de kick (con lágrimas en los ojos)

Reynaldo: recuerda que ese buttowski que no lloras por el

Kendall: el me dijo que no llorar por el solamente si recibia una carta con este letra (la carta del adiós) y que la carta la entregaría uno de sus amigos me imagino va a ser leo puesto que el es el único que regresa a mellowbrook, ya que gunther se casa con jackie en su madre patria y kick el dijo que no va regresar a mellowbrook por nada del mundo(ya estaba llorando a moco tendido)

Reynaldo estaba hirviendo de cólera debido a que lloraba por buttowski y no por el pero también se sentía triste por que no quería verla llorar se le rompia el corazón de tan solo escucharla llorar luego lo pensó y si eso la hacia feliz estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para verla feliz

Reynaldo: quieres ir a verlo digo con un poco de dinero puedo hacer que nos dejen entrar a verlo

Kendall: seguro que puedes hacer eso

Reynaldo: claro obiviamente solo si tu quieres

Kendall: gracias podemos ir a verlo mañana por la mañana

Reynaldo: claro que si todo por verte feliz , pero a cambio tendremos que avanzar a los preparativos de la boda aunque sea con las invitaciones

Kendall: claro (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) pensamientos de kendall al fin voy a saber como aunque solo aya pasado un dia desde que se fue y ya lo extraño ay lo extraño tanto, pero el me extrañara a mi, querra verme fuera de la mente de kendall Reynaldo noto la preocupación en la cara de kendall

Reynaldo: kendall que es lo que te molesta, no quieres ir a ver a buttowski

Kendall: no claro que quiero pero y si el no quiere verme a mi (con preocupación en su voz)

Reynaldo: yo arreglo eso

**CONTINUARA …**

**E AQUÍ EL CUARTO CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA LO VOY A DEJAR ASI POR QUE VOY A VER QUE CANCIONES VOY A PONER A CANTAR AL ACROBATA Y A VER QUE PROBLEMAS TIENEN PARA ENTRAR REYNALDO Y KENDALL**


	5. Chapter 5

**LA MUERTE DE KICK CAPITULO 5**

Gunther y leo habían preparado todo para la hazaña de su amigo (igual que siempre) y kick se estaba preparando para tocar y cantar mientras que gunther había conseguido to (los instrumentos, las canciones, el escenario, el publico, kick ya no le importaba si había publico o no por que el lo único que quería era liberarse de los recuerdos que había adquirido aquella noche de que la única chica que amaba se iba a casar con otro en vez de el

(con kendall y Reynaldo)

Reynaldo: sr. Seria tan amable de dejarnos ver a buttowski

Desconocido: claro buttowski (oviamente no era kick puesto que el iba a dar un espectáculo de rock para sus compañeros soldados era leo buttowski)

Leo: si sr. (la voz de leo se parece a la de kick)

Desconocido: estas personas quieren verle

Leo: esta bien dejenos solos

Kendall: oh kick que bueno que estas vivo

Leo: en realidad soy leo el amigo de kick

Reynaldo: nosotros solicitamos ver a buttowski

Leo: cállate nerd ahora yo también soy un buttowski

Reynaldo : entonces hablale a clarence francis kick buttowski

Leo: me temo que eso no será posible tengo ordenes de mi superior de no dejarlos ver a kick

Kendall: vamos leo quiero verlo

Leo: pero el no a ti, además se esta preparando para dar un concierto de rock a todos los soldados

Kendall: podemos pasar

Leo: lo lamento pero como les dije antes tengo ordenes

Kendall: y quien te dio esas ordenes quiero hablar con el

Scarlett: no es el si no ella además tu leo como te atreves a dejar que le haben asi a tu novia

Leo: lo siento scarlett

Scarlett: bueno no importa (le dirijio una sonrisa a leo y luego su sonrisa se volvió a transformar en una de odio dirijida a kendall y Reynaldo)

Scarlett: entonces querían ver a kick no es verdad

Kendall: si claro, podemos verlo

Scarlett: me temo que no nuestro soldado acróbata tiene asuntos pendientes además para que quieres verlo no ya te ibas a casar con Reynaldo

Kendall: si y oye tu como sabes eso si nadie lo sabia a excepción de….. kick (en ese momento kendall recordó que kick le contaba todo lo que le pasaba a gunther y gunther a leo y leo debio haberle dicho a scarlett y por eso no quería que nadie lo vieran en espcial kendall)

Scarlett: bueno y a vieron a buttowski pueden irse, a señor Reynaldo su dinero fue usado para el concierto del soldado acróbata, gracias por su visita adiós

Reynaldo y kendall salieron Reynaldo estba enojado mientras que a kendall le dolia el corazón (empieza corazón salvaje de leo jimenez )

Mente de kendall:

Tanto tiempo que tomo dominar aquel corazón tan salvaje de mi acróbata para que al final arruinara todo haciendo felices a mis padres y regresar con Reynaldo y el solo hace feliz a mi padre por que tiene dinero y se graduo antes que todos y cuando se fue lastimo mi corazón y fue cuando pude dominar el corazón salvaje de mi acróbata pero cuand Reynaldo regreso yo ya me había enamorado de kick mas de la cuenta e inclusive me había dicho que se iba a casar conmigo cuando regresara de una de las tantas actividades extremas que no ha intentado ser un soldado yo me emocione cuando me dijo que iba a la guerra para defender el país para que yo estuviera seugura, una sonrisa se formo en mi cara cuando escuche esas palbras tanto que hast lo abrace y lo bese como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes aunque de hecho ya lo había hecho antes y muchas veces y había sido por que me salvo la vida en todas aquellas veces y no había encontrado forma de pagárselo mas que esa

Fuera de la mente de kendall

Reynaldo: que te pasa kendall que tanto piensas

Kendall: nada es solo que no se por que siento un vacio reciente en mi corazón

Reynaldo: vamos a entrar aunque vamos a tener que disfrzarnos de soldados aunque dudo mucho que sea fácil (mirando a kendall con duda)

Kendall: si scarlett es soldado yo también puedo serlo además quiero ver a kick

**MIENTRAS TANTO DENTRO DEL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

Leo: estas listo kick

Kick: si leo estoy listo para rockear Y como conseguiste que scarlett te diera permiso para hacer el concierto

Leo: tengo mis caminos

Kick: no preguntare cuales son puesto que yo se me que hiciste y no quiero ni imaginármelo

Leo: esta bien con cual vamos a comenzar

Kick: con esta

**CON REYNALDO Y KENDALL**

Reynaldo: kendall estas lista

Kendall: si ya nomas déjame apagar el celular para que no suene a mitad del cocierto de kick

Reynaldo: bueno pero ya apurate se hace tarde

Kendall: lista ay que entrar

Kendall y Reynaldo se dirigían al escenario cuando un guardia los detuvo

Guardia: que hacen aquí

Reynaldo: nos dirigíamos al concierto pero se nos hizo tarde

Guardia: bueno apúrense estas son las canciones que el soldado va a tocar

Kendall: gracias

Guardia: disfruten el concierto

Kendall y Reynaldo entraron y se sentaron en la segunda fila para que kick pudiera ver a kendall y ella pudiera hablar con el

**EN EL ESCENARIO**

Leo: listo kick vamos con la primera canción

Kick: listo

**MALDITO CORAZON!**

Maldito corazón  
Bebes de mi dolor  
Sueñas con destruir  
Todo lo bueno que hay en mi

Otra vez las nubes vienen negras  
Derrotando al sol que se apagó  
Hoy mil pueblos lloran su desdicha  
Hoy la ciudad blanca enmudeció

Hemos suplicado de rodillas  
Vimos mutilada nuestra voz  
Nadie bailara jamás la danza  
La tormenta ahora es huracán

Maldito corazón  
Bebes de mi dolor  
Sueñas con destruir  
Todo lo bueno que hay en mi  
Instinto animal  
Dictas la cuenta atras  
Calmas tu sed de mal  
En el infierno estás, esperarán

Los misiles son las dentelladas  
Flores muertas surgen sobre el mar  
Mar de arena,llantos y ceniza  
Mar de olvido,mar de soledad

¿Quién bebió del vino mas amargo?  
Luego se ocultó en la oscuridad  
¿Que hay detrás del loco visionario?  
¿Que se esconde tras la tempestad?

Maldito corazón  
Bebes de mi dolor  
Sueñas con destruir  
Todo lo bueno que hay en mi  
Instinto animal  
Dictas la cuenta atrás  
Calmas tu sed de mal  
En el infierno estás,esperarán

(Encadenado a tu piel)Encadenado a tu piel  
(El diablo va)El diablo va, te guiara  
(Dejale hacer)Dejale hacer,el cuidara de ti  
Realizarás su voluntad

Vi brillar banderas victoriosas  
Vi reir al nuevo emperador  
Vi llorando ángeles sin techo  
Vi gritar su desesperación

Ya no habra jamás mil y una noches  
El jardín secreto se secó  
Caen del cielo lágrimas de fuego  
Tiembla el suelo todo terminó

Maldito corazón  
Bebes de mi dolor  
Sueñas con destruir  
Todo lo bueno que hay en mi  
Instinto animal  
Dictas la cuenta atrás  
Calmas tu sed de mal  
En el infierno estás, esperarán

Todos los soldados brincaban y aplaudían coreando los nombres de kick, leo y gunther mientras kick hacia su pose fijo sus ojos en kendall quien desesperadamente aplaudia y gritaba como loca sonrio, luego vio a Reynaldo y su sonrisa desvanecio agarro el micrófono y dijo

Kick: esta canción se la dedico a una mujer que logro enamorarme y aparte es la causa de que yo este aquí y a pesar de que ella no me escucha yo se que esta feliz con su novio por que ella se cas pronto y ahora esta canción expresa lo que siento

**CORAZON HERIDO!**

Bus cando a dios, Asustado y con miedo  
Camino en silencio en mirada perdida  
Solo dos manos para luchar  
Me rompo por dentro y me arde el alma  
Blasfemo en la noche acortando mi vida  
Llorando de rabia en soledad  
Dame tu mano, siente mi piel  
Olvida este mundo creado por mi  
Luchemos por ganar  
Hoy tengo el corazón herido

Hoy tengo el corazón herido  
No sufras más por mí  
Hoy tengo el corazón dolido  
Con fuego me queme  
Alambre, espino

Jugando en la hoguera me quemo en tus brazas  
Mirando tus ojos me siento morir  
Te noto tan cerca que estas junto a mi  
Dame tus besos, tu boca y tus labios  
Dame el aliento ampra seguir  
No quiero sucumbir  
Hoy tengo el corazón herido  
No sufras más por mí  
Hoy tengo el corazón dolido  
Con fuego me queme  
Alambre, espino

Jugando en la hoguera me quemo en tus brazas  
Mirando tus ojos me siento morir  
Te noto tan cerca que estas junto a mi  
Dame tus besos, tu boca y tus labios  
Dame el aliento ampra seguir  
No quiero sucumbir  
Hoy tengo el corazón herido  
No sufras más por mí  
Hoy tengo el corazón dolido  
Con fuego me queme  
Alambre, espino

Una vez terminada la canción kick tomo el micrófono nuevamente

Kick: muchas gracias esta canción es para esa chica que logro conquistarme y me rompió el corazón hiendose con otro la siguiente canción es para demostrar lo que ella hizo conmigo aunque solo la parte d la conquista

**CORAZON SALVAJE!**

Jaja  
Sabes bien que hoy ya no servirá de nada luchar  
Pues en tu corazón escrito esta  
Jamas cabalgaste en soledad  
Tus intentos por esquivar las redes de la realidad  
Fueron fallidos al lograr que yo

Soy esclavo de tu  
(corazón salvaje)  
Quiero hacerte suspirar  
(corazón salvaje)  
Lograra enseñarte a amar  
(corazón salvaje)  
No te puedes escapar  
(corazón salvaje)  
Por que mia tu seras

Poco a poco vas cayendo en el juego del amor  
Pero en ese juego siempre yo seré  
También merecido ganador  
Pues tus miedos y tu furia conmigo han de cesar  
Al darse cuenta que que en mi interior no es hacerle daño a tu

(corazón salvaje)  
Quiero hacerte suspirar  
(corazón salvaje)  
Lograra enseñarte a amar  
(corazón salvaje)  
No te puedes escapar  
(corazón salvaje)  
Por que mia tu seras

Sabes que este rencor un día se desvanecerá  
Pues a tu lado estoy y se que mi amor te vencerá

-Solo-

Mas de cien años e esperado hasta poderte encontrar  
Y ahora que ya te tengo a ti… ¡no te dejare marchar!

Corazon Salvaje  
(corazón salvaje)  
Quiero hacerte suspirar  
(corazón salvaje)  
Lograra enseñarte a amar  
(corazón salvaje)  
No te puedes escapar  
(corazón salvaje)  
¡Por que mia tu serás!

(corazón salvaje)  
(corazón salvaje)  
Corazon Salvaje, No Te puedes escapar  
(corazón salvaje)  
Por que mia tu serás  
Mia tu serás

Gracias este concieto tiene una barra de comida vikinga los que gusten pasar pasen y en 1 hora empieza la siguiente canción

**DETRÁS DEL ESCENARIO**

Gunther: wow kick realmente rockeaste y tu también leo

Kick: claro que si chimichanga!

Desconocido: buttowski

Kick, Gunther y leo voltearon para encontrarse con kendall y Reynaldo

**CONTINUARA**

**BUENO ETS CAPITULO PROBABLEMENTE SEA EL MAS LARGO POR LAS LETRAS DE LAS CANCIONES ESCUCHENLAS ESTAN BUENAS SI TE GUSTA ESTE GENERO Y SI NO PUES YA NI MODO BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS NADA ES MIO MAS QUE LA IDEA Y EL PERSONAJE LEO KICK BUTTOWSKI Y SUS PERSONAJES SON DE SANDRO CORSARO Y MALDITO CORAZON Y CORAZON HERIDO SON DE SARATOGA , CORAZON SALVAJE ES DE LEO JIMENEZ Y ES UNA DE MIS CANCIONES FAVORITAS HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**


	6. Chapter 6

La muerte de kick capitulo 6

Kick: que hacen aquí no ven que estoy ocupado

Leo: guardias

Guardia 1: ordene mi señor

Kick: desde cuando agarraste tanta autoridad

Leo: desde ayer en la noche, quisiera saber como es que ellos entraron

Guardia 1: ella los dejo pasar

Scarlett: asi es perdóname por no decirte leo pero creo que kick tiene que hablar con kendall

Kick: esta bien pero solo con kendall

Scarlett: ya oyeron al soldado sáquenlo de aquí (señalando a Reynaldo)

Guardia 2: si señor

Asi el guardi sacaron a Reynaldo y lo sentaron hasta atrás para que no molestara al acróbata

**CON KICK Y KENDALL**

Kick: muy bien de que querias hablarme

Kendall: quería saber si estabas bien

Kendall se iba acercando cada vez mas a kick pero lentamente y en su cara una sonrisa de aquellas cuado te acabas de entrar de un chisme muy bueno y lo estas usando para sobornar a esa persona solo que ella no tenia un chisme pero se las iba a arreglar para sobornar a kick

Kick: ke…. Kendall que estas haciendo

Kendall: wow miren el gran clarence francis kick buttowski tiene miedo de su peor enemiga? (en tono de burla y pregunta)

Kick: miedo eso que significa

Kendall: ese es el kick que quiero (dijo mientras seguía caminando hacia kick lentamente)

Kick: eso es mentira tu no quieres a kick buttowski

Kendall: claro que lo quiero si no por que haría esto

Dicho esto kendall lo agarra y lo besa y lo empieza a abrazar para que no se separara pero claro que con el paso del tiempo kick se volvió mas alto y fuerte que kendall pero dejo que se divirtiera con el para después volteársela y que se arrepintiera de lo que hizo, claro que kendall con el paso de los años también se volvió mas lista y conoci bien a kick asi que para que se callara y no pudiera volterasela hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y empezó a bajar sus manos hasta la parte baja de su camiseta para después tomarla y empezar a subirla y quitársela, en cuanto logro quitársela volvió a hacer de las suyas y se apodero de sus labios nuevamente y comenzó a acriciar la espalda de kick

(Mente de kick)

Que es lo que esta haciendo no que Reynaldo era el único hombre para ella y no había otro o será que lo dijo por que el estaba ahí me voy a arrepntir por esto pero es lo mejor además no quiero problemas con el nerd

(fuera de la mente de kick)

Kick se separo de kendall y se empezó a ir pero kendall no se iba a rendir y corrió hacia el y lo abrazo y empezó a besar para que kick no se fuera pero no sirvió de mucho por que de nuevo kick se empezó a ir nuevamente

(Mente de kick)

esto la va a lastimar pero es lo mejor además no quiero que kendall me lastime nuevamente y no quiero mas problemas con el nerd de su prometido

(fuera de la mente de kick)

Kick: lo lamento kendall pero no puedo por que te vas a casar pronto y yo no quiero ser el otro asi que nos vemos

Kendall: kick no te vayas , no te vayas

Pero kick ya se había ido y había dejad un papel y su camiseta, kendall se acerco a donde estaba la cmiseta de kick y el papel que tenia el papel decía

Kendall te amo y si algún dia te arrepientes de aberte casado con Reynaldo ve con leo y entregale esta nota el sabra que hacer también si estoy muero ve con el

Pd: te amo kendall suerte en tu futuro

Kendall guardo la nota y la camiseta para recordar a kick

**1 HORA DESPUES**

Kick: como la están pasando

Todos: bien

Kick: hora de la siguiente canción para demostrar lo que hare por esa chica

**NO SUFRIRE JAMAS POR TI**

oh oh oh oh oh(x2)  
Déjame contarte una historia que pasó,  
en un día gris el caminaba sin razón.  
Se sentía triste soportando la presión  
de creer que todo gira a su alrededor.

No sufriré jamás por ti.  
Te perdiste en un mundo de cristal,  
no llores más y deja de jugar.

Se despertó soñando con el frío en los pies,  
se sentía solo también sin saber porqué.  
Las lágrimas brotaban siempre de una pared,  
la cara del diablo se reía quizá de él.

No sufriré jamás por ti.  
Te perdiste en un mundo de cristal,  
no llores más y deja de jugar.

Vomitó verdades escribiendo en un papel,  
quizo cambiar todo pero el mal estaba en él.  
No se daba cuenta que tenía que sufrir,  
tenía que tocar el fondo y sobrevivir.

No sufriré jamás por ti.  
Te perdiste en un mundo de cristal,  
no llores más y deja de jugar.

No sufriré jamás por ti.  
Te perdiste en un mundo de cristal,  
no llores más y deja de jugar.

Kick: gracias ahora la ultima canción

**NO HAY MAS CANCIONES PARA TI**

Ya no hay más, hemos llegado al fin  
mi musa se caducó.  
Nunca pude yo imaginar, tu triste juego de azar.

No escribiré sobre ti..  
¡No lloraré por ti!  
No

Y sabrás, cuando te toque a ti  
lo que duele una traición.  
Jamás, perdonaré tan ruin  
camino de expiración.

No hay más, canciones ya para ti  
se acabó mi inspiración,  
esta es la última vez.  
Y no, ya no diré más de ti,  
ya no volveré a escribir, más canciones para ti.

No hay más, canciones ya para ti  
se acabó mi inspiración,  
esta es la última vez.  
Y no, y no hablaré más de ti  
ya no volveré a escribir más canciones nunca más.  
¡No!

Esas 2 ultimas canciones le habían llegado a kendall hasta su corazón su acróbata ya no la quería y ella era la reponsable de que no la quisiera mas en cuanto termino el concierto salio corriendo de hay a llorar espero a Reynaldo para que se fueran a mellowbrook nuevamente para que pudiera llorar en su casa en cuanto a kick estaba feliz ya no sentía nada su corazón estaba tranquilo nuevamente parecía como si se le hubiera borrado la memoria por que no recordaba el por que su corazón le dolia y al siguiente dia cumplio todos los ejercicios mas rápido que todo el mundo leo y gunther estaban felices de que su amigo estuviera feliz de nuevo que inclusive hacían competencias, claro que leo ya no estaba tanto tiempo con ellos por estar con scarlett que a pesar de querer a kick logoro enamorarse de leo y darle un poco mas de autoridad a leo

**17 AÑO DESPUES **

Kendall se había casado con Reynaldo y aparentemente era feliz también tenia una hija y aunque no lo crean era parecida a kick y no reynaldo por que a la niña le gustaban las acrobacias y a ella tampoco se le dabd mucho el estudio pero lo lograba, aunque diario le dolia mas el corazón de que no fuera kick quien la despertara y de que el estuviera en la guerra, diario leia la nota que kick le había dejado y se aferraba a ella como si fuera kick

Mientras tanto gunther, leo y kick se habían ido a combatir un ejercito terrorista para mala suerte de kick el ejercuto terrorista estaba en mellowbrook oculto en una universidad donde la hija de kendall trabajaba como asistente de madre quien era maestra, cuando empezó el ataque terrorista reunieron a todos en el patio y kendall logro ver una cara conocida, la de gordon y estaba con los terroristas

Kendall: gordon en cuanto vangan kick y sus amigos te van a patera el trasero

Gordon: y como estas tna se gura de que van a venir

Kendall: será por que el y su pelton ya destrozaron a tu ejercito y se disfrazaron de tus soldados

En cuanto gordon volteo vio a un kick vestido como los del s.w.a.t pero seguía siendo militar y golpeo a gordon en la carael cual cayo al piso y los soldados de kick lo arrestaron y se lo llevaron

Kick: listo leo gordon ya esta arrestado y gunther te lo va a llevar (dijo en un aparato que llevaba en su oreja)

Leo: muy bien y como lo arrestaste

Kick: te lo cuento en la base tengo que asegurarme de que los renes estén bien

Leo: leo fuera

En cuanto kick se volteo vio a kendall y ella y su hija se le aventaron y lueg todos kick no supo como responder asi que se dirijio a kendall

Kick: me extrañaste

Kendall: no tienes idea

Kick: muy bien vuelvan a sus clases ya esta todo bien

Kendall: gracias kick

Kick giro la vista y señalo a la niña y antes de que preguntar le kendall le dijo

Kendall: es mi hija lo abrazo y dijo es mu y parecida a ti

Kick sonrio ante esto y empezó a interrogar a kendall con la mirada ella solo levanto os hombros en señal de no se y kick se acerco a la niña y la niña lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo y gritar papa y kick respondio al abrazo y recordó que ella y kendall nueve meses antes de que el se fuera en definitiva para siempre el y kendall lo hicieron a petición de kendall, asintió y dijo

Kendall: si kick es tu hija

Kick: mi hija y kick la abrazo lo mas fuerte a lo cual la niña respondio y dijo donde has estado

Kick: estuve defendiendo el país para que tu y tu madre estuvieran seguras y nunca les pasra nada

**CONTINUARA**

**T-T SOY MALO KICK A PENAS CONOCE A SU HIJA Y YO YA LO VOY A MATAR DENTRO DE DOS CAPITULOS PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE AQUÍ LEO VA A SER EL HEROE Y VA REVIVIR A KICK PERO ESA SERA OTRA HISTORI Y PS Y OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO NO SUFRIRE JAMAS POR TI ES DE SARATOGA Y NO HAY MAS CANCIONE PARA TI ES DE LEO JIMENEZ SI ALGUIEN TIENE UNA IDE PARA LA HIJA DE KICK SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS**


	7. Chapter 7

La muerte de kick capítulo 7

(con gunther)

Gunther: muy bien gordon dime para quien trabaja

Gordon: no dire nada nunca

Gunther: seguro por que kick no es tan paciente como yo y a incrementado su fuerza y estatura desde la ultima vez que lo viste ehhh y recuerda que esta enojado contigo por lo que le hiciste

Gordon: no me interesa ese losettwski

Gunther: seguro kick aquí hay alguien que quiere verte

Leo (recuerden su voz es parecida ala de kick):si gunther voy para alla

Gordon: no hablare hablare pero no llames a buttowski

Gunther: dime para quien trabajas y por que

Gordon: es es es el hermano de buttowski

Gunther golpea a gordon en la cara

Gunhter: es sr. Buttowski para ti, continu

Gordon: el y yo unimos fuerzas para derrotarlo pero hay un tercer sujeto que lo debilitaría para nosotros pero al parcer olvido su misión

Gunther: quien es el tercero

Gordon: tengo prohibido hablar acerca de el pero te direque también es un enemigo de buttowski

Gunther: quein podrá ser

Gordon: jamas lo sabras

Gunther: no importa nos has dado suficiente información por que muchos ya no son enemigos de kick y los que sobran son tu, brad, Reynaldo y la sra. Chikareli, pero ella ya noha visto a kick asi que creo que acabas de delatar a Reynaldo y te quedaras encerrado aquí por un largo tiempo por que kick se las va a arreglar para que te quedes aquí por un largo tiempo

Gordon: no se lo digan me matara si lo sabe

Gunther: sera un honor asistir a tu funeral

Gordon: no es gracioso magnuson

Gunther vuelve a golpear gordon

Gunther: es sr. magnuson para usted

**(CON LA HIJA DE KICK)**

Ella estaba escribiendo en un libro forrado de color rosa, rojo, blanco, amarillo y verde

Lo que escribió decía:

_soy tan feliz al fin conozco a mi padre y se que ezs kick buttowski el medio doble de riesgo mas increibe de todo el mundo, aunque no lo conozco muy bien pero según mi madre el estará aquí mas tiempo del que espero, voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para conocer mejor a mi padre y hacer que se quede con mi madre para que sea feliz nuevamente como cuando cada cumpleaños recibe un regalo de un tal clarence que la hace muy feliz no se si sea su amigo pero voy a hacer hasta lo ipomsible para que estén juntos otra vez además Reynaldo no la quiere yo lo se por que el mismo me lo ha dicho y eso me duele pero bueno si el quiere hacernos sufrir pagara por haberse metido con una combinación de buttowski y perkins y esa combinación soy yo pagara por meterse con mi felicidad y la de mi familia además el merece estar tras las rejas por sus crímenes por que el trabaja con un ejercito terrorista y es el líder pero ahora mi padre lo va a detener y es por eso que casi no esta._

(**con kick y kendall)**

Kick estaba muy feliz por que el tenia una hija y kendall era su madre lo que la entristecio es que no podía estar con ella

Kick: kendall por que no me dijiste que ibas a tener una hija y que era mi y ahora lo peor es que no voy a estar con ….

Kendall lo callo con un beso en sus labios aquellos labios que había extrañado desde hacae mucho tiempo, también le echo las manos al cuello

Una vez que kendall quito los labios de los suyos:

Kick: kendall por que no me dijiste que ibas a tener una hija

Kendall: pornque no quería preocuparte ademas tu ya te ibas no lo recuerdas

Kick: pues si pero lo que mas recuerdo fue esa noche mucho antes de que yo me quisiera ir

Kendall: no te culpo fue la mejor noche de Nuestras vidas no?

Kick: claro que si kendall la mejor noche de mi vida

**FLASHBACK**

Kick y kendall estaban en un café terminando sus bebidas hasta que a kendall le vino un idea un tanto decabellada quería hacerlo con kick pero sabia que el no se iba a dejar tan fácilmente haci que lo primero que hizo fue entablar una conversacion para poder desafiarlo

Kendall: dime kick si te propusiera un reto que me dirias?

Kick: dependería de que tipo de reto fuese por que?

Kendall: por que quiero proponerte algo?

Kick: esto suena interesante dime mas

Kendall: mira kick ya se que no te gusta jugar juegos infantiles y esas csas pero no se quisieras jugar un juego no tan infantil

Kick: que tipo de juego seria ese?

Kendall: te parece verdad o desfio

Kick: y el que gane que, cual es el premio

Kendall: lo que el ganador pida

Kick: esta bien pero hay que irnos

Kendall sol asintió y no protesto, una vez pagada la cuenta kick y kendall se dirijieron a la casa de la ultima pues sus padres no estaban, una vez como nada mas eran 2 se sentaron en la sala cada quien en un sillón distinto notan alejados para que kendall lograra lo que quería aunque kick no lo sabia todavía pero no iba a rechazar un reto, comenzron a jugar al principio kendall solamente lo puso a hacer idioteces pero ya que se aburrio hizoque los juegos reales comenzaran

Kenadll: verdad o desaio

Kick: desafio (muy confiado de si)

Kendall: esta bien te desafio a que me beses en los labios

Kick: que

Kendall: y oiste o me besas o pierdes el juego

Kick suspiro y se acerco a kendall lentamente hasta que se aburrio de esperar y lo jalo hacia si para darle un apasionado beso pero kendall no quiere solo besos ella quiere mas de su acróbata favorito entonces agarra las manos de kick y las dirije hacia los botones de su camisa para que el los desabotonara pero kick se detuvo en cuanto vio lo que estaba haciendo

Kick: kendall que es lo que haces

Kendall: ya no puedo mas kick te quiero y quiero hacerlo contigo pero a mi manera

Kick: segura?

Kendall: si kick

Entonces kick decidido ya no hablo mas y dejo que kendall lo guiara, primero hizo que desabotonara los botones de su camiseta para luego darle otro beso y empezar a quitar la de el y acariciar el fuerte pecho de kick mientras que el se conformaba con besarla, luego kendall bajo sus manos hacia el pantalón da kick para empezar a desabotonarlo y quitárselo después pero el no se iba a dejar tan fácil:

Kick: alto ay que ir parejos

Kendall: no, te dije que a mi manera

Kick: Esta bien

Una vez que kick dejo de protestar kendall termino por quitarle el pantalón y dejar al descubierto su bóxer negro, después de eso kick tomo a kendall y la subio a su habitación, para ahí de jarla en la cama y comenzar a quitarle el pantalón el también y una vez fuera casi toda la ropa kick empezó a acariciar los senos de kendall la cual gemia por el placer de que le tocaran y que fuese kick entonces ella pego sus labios nuevamente con los de el, kick la despego de la cama para poder quitar el sostén de kendall quien lo sujeto en cuanto iba a caer y luego se lo quito dejando a la vista lo que el quería ver, kendall empezó a bajar la cabeza de kick hacia su seno, luego de eso kick empezó a lamer y a morder el pezón y el seno completo hasta dejarlo húmedo completamente, luego le empezó a dar apasionados besos desde su seno hasta los labios, pero kendall no se iba a detener, entonces en cuanto kick comenzó a besarla ella estiro sus manos hasta el bóxer de kick para empezar a bajarlo y dejar al descubierto el pene de kick que kendall tanto deseaba y empezó a acariciarlo y acariciarlo que parecía que quería que se pusira rojo, entonces kick recordó que kendall no estaba completamente desdunda y empezó a bajar sus manos, pero kendall lo detuvo

Kendall: solo te voy a dejar si me prometes que me vas a dar un hijo o mas (con voz cansada)

Kick: segura

Kendall: segura o que tienes miedo

Kick: kick buttowski no tiene miedo de nada

Kendall: eso es lo que me gusta, ahora empieza a trabajar antes de que me arrepienta

Kick puso su sonrisa de medio lado y empezó a bajar (romper) lo poquito que le quedaba de ropa a kendall, primero acaricio su zona privada par luego de dejarla casi roja y empezar a lamerla, kendall se arqueaba y revolvía de placer mientras que rasguñaba la espalda de kick e inclusive parecía que quería escribir que era de su propiedad y que nadie podía tocarlo, luego de que la zona privada de kendall quedara humeda kick empieza a penetrarla lentamente y acariciar sus senos mientras kendall se aferraba con uñas y dientes de las cobijas de la cama, kendall estaba muy exitada al que kick tanto que iclusive enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para que no se fuera y n se arrepintiera y de lo que estaba haciendo, en cuanto kick ya no pudo mas empezó a soltar sus liquidos dentro de kendall y esta gritara de placer y entre mas gritaba mas la llenaba, en cuanto kick termino se puso a lado de kendall la cual se acurrucaba cada vez mas al lado de kick y empezó a besarlo suavemente en los labios.

Kendall: al parecer ganaste

Kick: y ya obtuve mi premio asi que mejor me voy a mi casa

Kendall: no buttowski primero me llenas y luego te vas no eso no, ahora te quedas aquí hasta mañana (mientras envolvía sus brazos y piernas alrededor de el )

Kick: esta bien kendall me quedo

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

h. de kick: ay que lindo comenzó como un juego

kick: cuanto tiempo llevas escuchando

h. de kick: e no se desde la parte del café

kendall: escuchaste todo

h. de kick: si todo y ya me lo esperaba por que todo lo que he leído de ustedes dos en el blog del fan nuero 1# según una tal jackie pero el verdadero fan numero 1# soy yo

kick: no de hecho eres la numero 3

h. kick: por que

kick: por que la numero uno es tu madre y el numero 2 es gunther

h. kick: no importa por que estoy en los 3 primeros lugares, ahora no quieren pastel

**CONTINUARA**

**BUENO E AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 7 NO SOY MUY BUEN ESCRIBIENDO ESAS PARTES DEL SEXO Y TODO ESO ASI QUE ESCRIBI LO PIREMRO QUE SE ME VINO A LA MENTE ADEMAS LO ESCRIBI MIENTRAS ESCUCHABA VODKA N ROLL DE MAGO DE OZ ESTA CHIDA, KICK BUTTOWSKI Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA IDEA DE LA HISTORIA**


	8. Chapter 8

La muerte de kick capitulo 8

(en el ultimo capitulo)

kick: no de hecho eres la numero 3

h. kick: por que

kick: por que la numero uno es tu madre y el numero 2 es gunther

h. kick: no importa por que estoy en los 3 primeros lugares, ahora no quieren pastel

(capitulo actual)

h. kdick: entonces quieren pastel o no

kick: esta bien de que es

h. kick: de chocolate

kick y kendall:esta bien

la niña saliobrincando de alegría aunque kick no sabia por que y quería saber por que estaba tan feliz su hija

kick: oye kendall por que esta tan feliz la niña

kendall: es su cumpleaños

kick: y por que no me dijiste tengo que ir por un regalo

kendall: no kick no tienes por que ella el unico regalo que quiere es verte a ti el diade su cumpleaños

kick: kendall solo tengo una semana por que leo no pudo convencer a scerlett para que me quedara mas tiempo y según el el precio es muy alto aunque no me quiso decir que es (no sean pervertidos aunque ese es el precio si sabes de que hablo es porque te lo imaginaste) para ver si podía ayudarlo

kendall: no importa por que ella quiere conocerte un poco mas y que tu la conozcas a ella

kick: si eso es lo que quiere esta bien

h. kick: también quiero que regrese con mi madre

kendall: jovencita deja de escuchar nuestras conversaciones

kick: dajaña ademases un hija de un medio doble de riesgo tiende a hacer cosas que no debe

h. kick: gracias pa

kick: denada

h. kick: aquí esta el pastel es de chocolate con fresas

kendall no recordaba haberle comprado un pastel a su hija asi que pensó que fue Reynaldo quien lo compro pero lo que no sabia era que su hija lo había hecho y que le había hechado algo para que ellos dos entraran en calor y lo hicieran y kick se quedara con ella y kendall pero sobre todo por la felicidad de su madre por que como ya lo había mencionado antes ella es infeliz

kick: gracias hija pero creo que me lo comere después

pensamientos de h. kick

rayos si no se lo come mi plan se arruina amenos que mi madre se lo coma y lo convenza que es lo mas probable que pase pero hay que asegurarse que se lo coma

fuera pensamientos de h. kick

para suerte de la hija de kick kendall ya se había comido el pastel

kendall: hija ve a visitar a la hija de jackie y gunther, si?

h. kick: gunther esta en la cidad

kick: si

kick: y desde cuando tienen una hija

kendall: es adoptada

kick: ahhhhhhh

h. kick: esta bien?, ahorita regreso

mente de h. kick:

creo que si va a funcionar mi plan

fuera de mente de h. kick

la hija de kick salio de la casa dejando a lo dos adultos solos en la casa y a una kendall con ganas de kick buttowski pero kick tenia que irse

kick: adiós kendall

kendall: eh kick no podrias quedarte un momento mas

kick: claro para que

kendall: tu conoces muchos lugares no

kick: eh si

kendall: llévame a un lugar que solo tu conozcas

kick: esta bien

**continuara**

**bueno aquí el capitulo se que no es como lo esperaban pero quieropedir ayuda a temisttowski para escribir la siguiente parte de mi historia si aceptas pm y te mandare la parte que sigue para que la escribas gracias por seguir leyendo **


	9. Chapter 9

La muerte de kick capitulo 9

**(LA HIJA DE KICK SE LLAMA SARIA PARA QUE NO SE CONFUNDAN, APENAS SE ME OCURRIO Y GRACIAS A TEMISTTOWSKI POR AYUDARME A ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO)**  
kick se queda con kendall solo porque ella se lo pidio despues de un rato de platica las cosas entre ellos subieron de tono pues kendalll tenia las pastillas que la diablilla de la hija de kick puso en los pasteles  
_ oye kendall porque no salimos un rato ?  
_ por que salir kick que no te sientes comodo ?  
_ claro que me siento comodo pero hace algo de calor aqui  
_ vamos a mi jardin  
_ al jardin?  
_ mmmm...mmm solo sigueme  
de la intriga la siguio pues una rato agradable en el jardin no daña a nadie en proble es que no estaba precisamente en la casa de kendall  
solo caminaban a las afueras de mellowbrok dirijiendose al bosque

_ahh? kendall? a donde vamos  
_ que ? no me digas que no te acuerdas de este lugar  
_ de que hablas ?  
_ bueno de todas maneras ya llegamos ven  
cuando kick camino enfrente de de kendall se encontro con el jardín secreto verde, con muchas rosas rojas y blancas también un rio que pasa lentamente y brilla con la luz del sol con unos pescaditos de todos los colores que quieras también una cueva donde duermen todos los animales que hay ahí y por la noche unos búhos se asoman y hay unas luciérnagas con la luna llena y brillante, el lugar se encuentra oculto en las afueras de mellowbrook oculto por un par de montañas  
- ahora te acuerdas kick ?  
este solo se quedo con la boca abierta pues no recordaba tan hermoso lugar kendalll se sento a la orilla del jardin mirando a la luna  
kick se le acerco y le pregunta

- crei que ya lo habias olvidado  
_ como olvidaria la primera vez que hice el amor con el hombre que amo que fue en este lugar justo a las luz de luna. y tu ya lo olvidaste?  
_ jamas kendall jamas  
_ y no te gustaria volver a vivir aquella noche conmigo?  
_ aqui ? ahora?  
_ claro kick  
_ esta bien solo dame un segundo  
kick fue adonde estaban las rosas blancas y rojas extendiendo sus petalos formando un corazon en donde kendall estaba sentada tomando unas cuantas velas alrededor de ellos luego se sento junto a ella mirando sus bellos ojos verdes KENDALL ESTABA mirandolo ESTABA TODO OSCURO ILUMINADO CON VELAS , CON ROSAS FORMANDO UN GRAN CORAZÓN , SE QUEDO SIN PALABRAS VOLTEO Y VIO A KICK SE ACERCO Y LA BESO APASIONADAMENTE  
_ KICK QUE HACES ?  
_ solo quiero vivir contigo aquellos dias una vez mas  
_ TU LO HICISTE POR MI? AY KICK ¡  
_ LO QUE SEA POR TI KENDALL  
KICK LA BESO TIERNA MENTE AL TIEMPO QUE LA EMPEZABA A DESVESTIR EN ESO LA LEVANTO Y LA recostó SOBRE LAS ROSAS , BESANDO PROFUNDAMENTE Y CON PASIÓN LA DESVISTIÓ Y LENTAMENTE EMPEZABA A BESAR SU CUELLO LUEGO BAJO HASTA LOS PECHOS DE KENDALL DONDE EMPEZÓ AH CHUPARLOS CON TERNURA  
ELLA GEMÍA Y SE ARQUEABA DEL PLACER ,, MIENTRAS EL BAJABA HASTA SU INTIMIDAD DONDE LA LAMIÓ y le metió los dedos acarisiandole el clítoris y le metiendo su lengua por su dulce túnel HASTA QUEDAR EMPAPADA Y HÚMEDA ,,,  
KICK SE ÉXITO AUN MAS CON LOS GEMIDOS DE KENDALL Y YA NO SE PUDO AGUANTAR , LA PENETRO CON LENTITUD PARA NO LASTIMARA Y CUANDO SE SINTIÓ TOTALMENTE DENTRO DE ELLA LA VEÍA TOTALMENTE EXCITADA Y LO BESABA PROFUNDAMENTE Y EL CORRESPONDÍA EN LO QUE ELLA LE RESGUÑEABA LA ESPALDA Y ABRIENDO AUN MAS LAS PIERNAS PARA RECIBIRLO AUN MAS ,EL LA ACARICIABA Y LE SONREÍA CON MUCHO AMOR ,,KICK NO PUDO RESISTIRLO MAS ACELERO EL RITMO Y ELLA MOVÍA LAS CADERAS AL IGUAL, VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS LLEGARON AL PUNTO MAS ALTO Y SE BAÑARON MUTUAMENTE CON INTENSIDAD Y GIMIENDO DEL PLACER , LOS DOS SATISFECHOS , SE AMABAN Y CAYERON EN UN SUEÑO PROFUNDO UN SENTIMIENTO DE PERTENENCIA MUTUA  
SE APODERABA DE ELLOS y la noche toda para ellos

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE SUS ROSTROS SE VEÍAN FELICES Y EMPEZARON A DESPERTASE LENTAMENTE

_ BUENOS DÍAS KICK  
- buenos días como dormiste ?  
_ INCREÍBLE FUE LA MEJOR NOCHE DE MI VIDA GRACIAS  
_ NO ES NADA

después de aquella travesura la hija de kick regreso de ver a la hija de gunther pues se había quedado a dormir alla por que se le había hecho tarde al llegar a la casa la hija de kick fue ver el pastel el cual solo le habían quitado las piezas de sus padres y empezó a buscar a los mismos pero no había nadie, reviso su celular y no había nada, ni mensajes ni llamadas entonces supuso que su plan había funcionado (aclaración : la hija de kick escucha mucho metal) y prendio el estéreo de su casa y puso the cult of personality

**2 HORAS DESPUES**

Kendall recordó que tenia que regresar a su casa para hacer el desayuno a su hija entonces saco su celular y le hablo

Kendall: bueno

: ola ma donde están

Kendall: estamos en este

Saria: calmate ma entiendo que tienes asuntos personales que atender


	10. Chapter 10

La muerte de kick capitulo 10

(El capitulo anterior)

saria: ola ma donde están

Kendall: estamos en este

Saria: calmate ma entiendo que tienes asuntos personales que atender

(en el capitulo actual)

Saria: entonces a que hora van a llegar

Kendall: no lo se hija estamos un poquito lejos de la casa ( intentando no reir por que kick la estaba abrazando y besando por la espalda)

Saria: no importa ya estoy haciendo el desyuno de todas maneras

Kendall: que bien (mientras corria de kick quien la perseguia, ya se imaginaran por que)

Saria: y entonces esta papa contigo

Kendall: si hija aquí esta quieres hablar con el

Saria: no pero quería saber si podría ir mañana por mi a la escuela para poder presumir que el es mi padre

Kendall: le voy a preguntar aunque creo que no va a ser nada fácil hacer que salga de la casa

Saria: ándale convéncelo al cabo a ti no te niega nada (ya se imaginaran también por que)

Kendall: es probable pero no creo que se me fácil

Saria: no me interesa convencelo

Kendall: es kick buttowski de quien estas hablando hija no va aser fácil

Saria: esta bien inténtalo aunque sea si?

Kendall: esta bien y prepara otros dos desayuos quieres

Saria: si claro, ya viene paca

Kendall: si

Saria colgó y cambio el pastel por otro que había comprado para que no pasara otra vez y se comio 2 pedazos para que pareciera que era el otro mientras que el que tenia las pastillas se lo dio a un vagabundo que se andaba paseando por ahí quien lo acepto por que se veía inofensivo y al parecer no tenia nada (según) una vez que se desiso del pastel termino de desayunar y se dirigio a su cuarto, prendio su estereo y esta vez puso no me rindo de leo jimenez y metal mareny y tomo un baño luego se vistió y bajo a esperar a sus padres.

1 hora mas tarde kick y kendall llegaron a la casa de la ultima que estba un poco cerca de las afueras de mellowbrook por que cuando se caso con Reynaldo (que fastidio no que habrá sentido felicidad, ira, tristeza) se mudo para alla con su hija por que Reynaldo nunca esta en casa y su hija conoce a Reynaldo como si fuera un estorbo en su camino (ya me Sali del tema, que quieren estoy un poquito safado) en cuanto llegaron y abrieron las puertas se dieron cuenta que la música estaba muy fuerte tanto que los hubiera dejado sordos si saria no apagaba la música.

Saria: ah? Hola?

Kendall: hola? Casi nos rompes los tímpanos y lo único que haces es decir hola

**(MENTE DE KENDALL)**

Eres una #$%&=#$%$=$$%##$$$ casi me rompes los tímpanos a mi y a tu padre

**(FUERA DE MENTE DE KENDALL)**

Saria: esta bien perdóname pero te recuerdo que no soy la única que escucha esta música a este volumen

Kick: ya dejen de pelear

Saria y kendall se voltearon al mismo tiempo e hicieron lo mismo se cruzaron de brazos y pusieron la misma cara al mismo tiempo, kick se rio de esto pero su hija y kendall lo fulminaron con la mirada (creeanme si las miradas mataran kick estaría totalmente descuartizado)y en ese instante dejo de reir y se puso serio.

Kick: entonces saria quieres que mañana vaya por ti verdad?

**CONTINUARA**

**BUENO ANTES QUE NADA QUISIERA DISCULPARME POR NO DARLES LAS DESPEDIDA QUE SE MERECEN EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR PERO E ESTADO OCUPADO Y FUE LO PRIMERO QUE HIZE EN CUANTO TUVE TIEMPO ADEMAS NO E TENIDO INTERNET Y BUENO NO LES CUENTO POR QUE LOS VOY A ABURRIR **

**ADIOS HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**


	11. Chapter 11

La muerte de kick capitulo 11

(en el capitulo anterior)

Kick: entonces saria quieres que vaya por ti verdad?

(en el capitulo actual)

Saria: si pero si se puede haciendo una acrobacia

Kick: mmmmmm por que quieres que haga una acrobacia al ir por ti

Saria: para cobrar venganza de una de las compañeras de mi clase que no me cree que seas mi padre

Kick: mhm con que venganza eh?

Saria: no pero es para demostrar lo que la hija de kick buttowski puede hacer

Kick: yo nunca dije que fuera mala la venganza

Kendall (desde la cocina): no le metas ideas a saria kick

Kick: como es que hace eso? (en forma de susurro)

Saria: no lo se, entonces vas a ir si o no?

Kick: no lo se

Saria: o que el gran kick buttowski esta oxidado?

Kick: kick buttowski no esta oxidado

Saria: asi demuéstramelo y conquista el pico de la viuda

Kick: ja eso no es nada yo lo conquiste con solo 12 años de edad

Saria: asi no te creo por que si lo hiciste serias capaz de repetir aquella hazaña

Kendall: no quiero desafíos en esta casa (que fastidiosa no a veces a si siento que seria la vida si kick y kendall fueran familia aunque de cierto modo hubiera sido bueno ver eso no)

Kick: si hombre

Kendall: no me hables asi clarence buttowski

Saria: quien es clarence buttowski? (recuerden que saria solo conoce a kick por su apodo)

**PENSAMIENTOS DE KENDALL**

Chin creo que ya la regué al no decirle el verdadero nombre de kick creo que debo explicárselo ahora por que si no después va a ser mas difícil y no me va a creer, asi aprovecho que kick esta aquí para explicárselo

**FUERA DE PENSAMIENTOS DE KENDALL**

Kendall dejo de hacer la comida para 3 personas (Reynaldo no va a hacer su aparición hasta dentro de unos capítulos) y salio de la cocina y se dirijio a donde estaban saria y kick para dar su explicación de quien es clarence buttowski pero para que su hija no se enoje tanto puso **PARA QUE NO MUER DE FRIO UNA CANCION LLENALA DE ROCK´N ROLL **de mago de oz pero bajito para que pudiera escucharla (saria es parecida a mi usa la música para controlar sus sentimientos sobre todo la ira y la tristeza) y se controlara

Kendall: mira saria la verdad es que kick no es el verdadero nombre de tu padre

Saria puso cara de no entender asi que kick alejo a kendall y se interpuso en el camino de su hija por que al parecer la canción no había funcionado y solo hizo que se enojara mas y no entendiera nada

Kick: mira hija la verdad es que mi nombre no es kick si no que yo me llamo clarence buttowski (a mi se me hace un nombre gracioso no se a ustedes) pero me cambie el nombre a kick buttowski por que no me gustaba y eso solo lo saben unas cuantas personas de mi infancia y algunas que ya murieron como tu abuelo por ejemplo pero no se si mama siga viva y la tia brianna .

Saria no entendia ni pico lo que su padre le decía asi que hizo lo mismo que hacia cuando estaba enojada, salía de su casa y se iba hacia un lugar el cual "según" solo conocía ella.

Kick iba a perseguirla pero la mano de kendall lo detuvo y dijo que esperar que ya volveria pero kick no hizo caso y fue a buscarla.

**CONTINUARA**

**BUENO PRIMERO QUE NADA GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO MI HISTORIA AUNQUE ME HAYA SALIDO DE CURSO PERO UNO HACE LO QUE PUEDE Y E AQUÍ UN CONCURSO EL QUE SE HAYA FIJADO EN QUE FALTA EN CADA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS DE MI HISTORI DECIRME Y DECIDIRA EN MANOS DE QUIEN MUERE KICK O POR QUE ES QUE MUERE SOLO SI ME DICEN QUE FALTA EN MIS CAPITULOS **

**HASTA LUEGO…..**


	12. Chapter 12

La muerte de kick capitulo 12

Kick salio a buscar a saria y el busco por todos lados incluyendo la biblioteca hasta que fue a parar al bosque donde se "perdió" junto con gunther cuando eran pequeños y donde encontró a uno de sus héroes el "muerto" dave y una vez hay se adentro mas y mas al bosque como un niño perdido que no sabe a donde va

**(CON SARIA)**

Saria: dave, dave!

Dave: ola saria que tal como te ha ido por que no has venido

Saria: ola dave no he venido por que mi papa ya regreso

Dave: pero ninguno de tus padres saben a donde vas en tus ratos libres

Saria: no, además ellos piensan que voy a algún lugar a controlar mi ira

Dave: esta bien pero nada mas no reveles mi secreto por que nadie abe que estoy vivo

Saria: claro que si y yo que

Dave: a pero tu eres la única

Saria: bueno unas carreritas

Dave solo negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa en su cara

**(CON KICK)**

Kick no encontró a saria por ningún lugar pero si encontró el parque el cual no veía desde hace años y pensó que no seria mala idea visitar a su amigo el "muerto" dave asi que saco un skateboard que llevaba en su espalda y se puso a buscarlo

Unos minutos depues kick vizualizo la spmbra de su amigo y vio algo que le impacto mucho la sombra de una mujer.

Kick se subio a su skateboard y los alcanzo, en cuanto kick alcanzo a dave quizo iniciar una conversación

Kick: dave, dave

Dave: quien eres

Saria: papa!

Kick: saria

Los tres frenaron al mismo tiempo y dave miro extrañado a kick hasta que reconocio la ropa de kick y sonrio de ver a alguien de hace tiempo

Dave: kick amigo como estas

Kick: vaya al fin me reconoces y veo que conoces a mi hija

Saria: ustedes se conocen alguna otra mentira que me escondas

Dave: calma amiga veras el solo me conocía como si yo fuera un espíritu en si jamas nos conocimos

Saria intentaba calmarse puesto que eran demasiadas mentiras por un dia y lo quisera o no ella tendría que aceptar la verdad

**(CON REYNALDO Y BRAD)**

Reynaldo: a como puede ser que ese $%&$"$&%/(&/&&/()=&&$$ de gordon haya sido derribado de un solo golpe y por culpa de saria kick esta muy cerca de descubrir donde esta nuestro escondite

Brad: te dije que no confiaras en ese looser pero no tenias que aceptarlo y quien es el tercero que esta con ese looser

Reynaldo: un amigo de saria y por lo que veo también de kick

Brad: tenemos que silenciar a tu hija sabe demasiado

Renaldo: cállate que ella no es mia hija es de kick

Brad: entonces como es que kendall estaba embarazad y no es tuya jajaja no te deja ni que le pongas un dedo encima o si

Reynaldo: cállate que al menos yo si tengo esposa

Brad: bueno ya ay que calmarse por que hay que derrotar al looser

Reynaldo: en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero como le vamos a hacer si kendall y saria siampre están atrás de el

Brad: yo que se tu te tienes que hacer cargo o lo voy a hacer yo

Reynaldo: saria va a ser la difícil

Brad se puso a pensar hasta que al fin el foco se le prendio (como le habrá hecho) y Reynaldo de la sorpresa se cayo de la silla y cuando se levanto puso caara de enojado y dijo

Reynaldo: que tienes dimelo ya

Brad: tengo un plan para acabar con ese looser

**CONTINUARA**

**BUENO AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 12 DE MI HISTORIA DISCULPEN HABERME TARDADO PERO TENIA MI CEREBRERO OCUPADO EN UNA HISTORIA QUE ME PIDIO MI HERMANO PARA SU MAESTRA DE ESPAÑOL Y PUES N HABIA TENIDO TIEMPO Y CUANDO TENIA TIEMPO NO SE ME VENIA NADA HASTA QUE EL CAPITULO DONDE KICK ENCUNETRA AL "MUERTO DAVE" POR ESO LO AGERGUE A MI HISTORIA.**

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIRLA**


End file.
